The present invention relates to a novel method and apparatus for quickly extending the lead of a push-out type machanical pencil while held in the normal writing position in a hand. The method and apparatus result from the research of the basic operations of the hand, namely, the gripping and the unfolding operations thereof. More particularly, the method and apparatus are based on a discovery of the fact that the extremities of the index and middle fingers can clip the front portion of the pencil therebetween and drive it longitudinally in the writing postion of the hand, and in this manner, if the longitudinally relative movement is continued between the front portion and in the middle portion of the pencil for extending the lead, the extremities of the fingers can longitudinally retract the front portion of the pencil to the middle portion of the same in writing position in the hand when the middle portion of the pencil is clipped between the bases of the thumb and index finger adjacent the web of hand, and is thereby stationary against such retracting movement of the front portion. Hereinafter, the mechanical pencil of the present invention will be called a tip-knock type pencil.